


A Silly Little Thing Called Fear

by FancyKraken



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Staraccusemas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKraken/pseuds/FancyKraken
Summary: Peter is hurt in battle and Ronan must come to terms with feelings he hasn't had for years.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Staubengel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/gifts).



> Prompt idea from my weird/angry/lovely/amazing/beautiful friend, Staubengel for StarAccusemas: "We fought this epic battle together and now we're all bloody and bruised and batted, but we're so happy to still have each other."
> 
> I hope this works for you, darling. <3
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all derps in writing are my own.

Smoke was still rising from the wreckage of Peter and Ronan's ship that was shot down hours ago by Skrulls. Ronan studied the wreck hoping that it would still fly, even if a short distance so that he and Peter could get off this moon the Skrulls occupied as a supply outpost. Correction: had occupied. The Kree had seen to it that the Skrulls were no longer in possession of this moon. Ronan, Peter, and the rest of the Guardians had unintentionally been caught up in the fight. Now that it was over they could leave the Kree to set things to their liking. Well, leave after Peter made sure that they would get some compensation, even if at this point it were a free lunch.

Ronan frowned at the wreckage, concluding that it was not fit to fly. He'd have to find something else. The rest of the Guardians were located on the other side of the moon, having been separated from Peter and Ronan after the battle began. Peter managed to find out that they were all alive before a Skrull hiding behind some debris shot his communicator out of his hand. Ronan had made quick work out of him. Now they were stuck without a ship or communication. There was no way Ronan was walking halfway across this rock with an unconscious Peter over his shoulder. Peter needed medical attention and so did Ronan, but all his wounds were superficial. Peter had taken a blast of energy straight to his chest causing him to loose balance and fall down a cliff. Luckily the cliff wasn't a huge drop, only several meters. Still, falling from cliffs at any height wasn't recommended.

Shifting the weight of his unconscious lover over his shoulder, Ronan began walking in the direction of where the Skrull ships came from. He hoped to find one that was in good enough condition to fly.

A couple of hours later Ronan found a small downed Skrull ship, the nose of it buried in the dirt from the impact. Scorch marks from plasma cannons were visible on the hull and surrounding metal plates. Ronan needed a closer look but it was kind of hard with a sack of Peter over his shoulder. He laid him gently on the ground next to the ship's door and put his fingers to the Terran's throat, feeling his pulse. It was still strong but wasn't strong enough for Ronan's liking. Blood from Peter's head wound had also clotted. A good sign that it wasn't life threatening, at least on the outside. Peter was stable for now, but Ronan wouldn't let his full unease rest until a medical team had checked him out.

Ronan opened the ships door and stepped in surveying the insides and damage within. The damage itself was minor, so something else must have caused the ship to crash. Growing up, part of training to become a Kree warrior was to know your enemy. Ronan had extensive studies on the Kree Empire's enemies, which included the Skrulls. The Skrull ship was would be easy to figure out.

A short time passed and Ronan was able to figure out the problem with the ship. It was lucky it was a minor fix, something he could complete in an hour or two without much in the way of parts. He knew that if that annoying raccoon had been there he would have fixed it already and with improvements that were sure to get them blown up one way or another. He was glad it was only Peter and him here right now. Taking off his helmet and placing his hammer within reach should he need it, Ronan began the repairs.

 

 

He was half under the pilot dash on his back when he heard shuffling and unsteady footsteps on the ship's floor. He slid himself forward and sat up, looking at the now conscious Peter leaning inside the doorway.

"Hey," Peter croaked. His throat was dry and scratchy from all the dust and dirt.

Getting up, Ronan moved to Peter's side. "It's good to see you awake. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a bus, then run over by a tank, and then used as Drax's personal punching bag," Peter smiled thinly.

"I imagine so," Ronan replied, cupping the side of Peter's neck, turning his head to make sure he hadn't opened his head wound again. "You fell off a cliff."

"Did I? I mean, yes, I did. That was the plan."

"It was a stupid plan."

"Hey, I was thinking on the fly, had to do something to… something," Peter finished lamely. His mind felt like mud, his thoughts slow to process something witty to annoy his boyfriend.

Ronan finished examining Peter's head wound, satisfied it did not reopen. "Open your shirt," Ronan ordered.

"Hey, woah, give a guy a minute, I just woke up after falling hundreds of feet off a cliff," Peter chuckled.

"Mmm, more like twenty feet." Ronan slipped his hands under Peter's red leather duster jacket, helping to remove it.

"Really, that's all? Okay, we'll tell Gamora and Rocket it was like four hundred feet or something like that. Gotta make it sound more badass. Can't have my cred ruined or anything." Peter winced as he lifted an arm to get his jacket off him. There was going to be a wicked bruise there. Maybe he could get Ronan to rub ointment on him. The thought of it made Peter smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Huh? Oh, your butt."

Ronan rolled his purple eyes upward.

With a few groans and sharp intakes of breath on Peter's part, they got the rest of Peter's gear and shirt off of him. He stood naked from the torso up, swaying a little on his feet. Ronan put his hands on Peter's arms to steady him.

"You may sit after I examine you." Ronan declared.

"Yes, sir." Peter stood straighter as if this were a military inspection.

Ronan looked at Peter's pale skin and the vivid colours that were blooming across it. The majority of Peter's injuries looked superficial and did not need immediate attention. This made Ronan relax, as things didn't look as dire as they could have been. Ronan lightly ran blue fingertips over the middle of Peter's chest and ribcage. Peter tensed and hissed in pain.

"Hey, that tickles," he joked.

"You may have a broken rib or several. Your breathing is not compromised so I do not think you have punctured a lung." Ronan turned Peter so he could view his back for more injuries. Nothing more than a few bruises and scrapes. He turned Peter back to face him again.

"So what's the verdict, Doc? Will I live?" Peter smiled, reaching out to put a hand on Ronan's hip.

"While I lack a full healer's training, I can say that unfortunately, you will live." Ronan's shoulders sagged, relaxing.

"Oh my god he made a joke!" Peter laughed, immediately regretting it. He bent over in pain, gripping Ronan's waist for support. As he righted himself, Peter looked down at his chest. "Holy shit!" A large, dark, angry bruise near the centre of his chest was forming where he was hit with the energy blast. "Damn, I'm glad my gear helped absorb most of the impact, but fuck this is a wicked one."

Frowning, which definitely was more like a pout in Peter's eyes, Ronan kept silent. Peter didn't catch the subtle worry and relief that showed on Ronan's features. "Yes, you were quite fortunate. Now sit and rest while I finish these repairs." He picked up Peter's t-shirt from the floor and handed it to him.

Slowly pulling the garment over his head, Peter looked around. "Where are we?"

"Skrull fighter ship, class H. A two-person vessel designed for combat close to the ground. I am able to restore flight capabilities and then we can leave and get you medical attention." Ronan stepped towards the pilot's dash again.

"And you," Peter said, slowly walking over to a storage crate and sitting down.

"I am fine," Ronan assured him.

"I dunno man, you got a bit of a cut on your cheek there. I wouldn't want it to get infected and then have to deal with you all sick and stuff."

It was true; Ronan was more or less fine. He bore the signs of a difficult fight, but they were superficial, the worst of it being a minor gash on his upper arm. He had handled worse even as a child. "Rest. I will finish soon."

"No, I can hel—ow, ow, ow!" Peter got up without thinking and a gripped his side as pain flared through him. "Yeah, okay, you do your thing." He waved Ronan towards the dash.

Ronan smirked and got back under the dash to resume repairs.

As Ronan worked, Peter chattered on about the fight and other random things that came into his head. While Ronan usually disliked working with all this chatter and distraction, it was a comfort to know that Peter was alert and talking. Especially since receiving that blow to the head he had received in the fall. He wouldn't admit it to Peter, but the sight of him unconscious and bloody at the bottom of the cliff had sent something cold and numb through his chest. Ronan would never **consciously** admit it was fear, even to himself, but the subconscious in him knew it was. Fear of losing Peter, the Terran he fell in love with against all odds.

Clicking the final navigational computer chip back into place, Ronan finished the repairs. That's when he realized how quiet it had become.

Too quiet.

It immediately hit him that Peter had not spoken for several minutes. Ronan bolted up and saw Peter slumped over, head on his shoulder, not moving. That cold and numb feeling he refused to acknowledge before bloomed inside him. He rushed over, kneeling in front of Peter's still body.

"Peter," Ronan whispered. He put his fingers to Peter's throat and the cold and numb feeling lessened somewhat as he felt a pulse. But that still didn't mean it was good. Cupping his large, blue hands along Peter's jawline he gently turned his head to face him. Peter's face was relaxed as if sleeping. Honey-brown eyelashes rested on his cheek, his stubble from his beard slightly scratchy under Ronan's palms.

"Peter!" Ronan said with more force.

No response.

"Peter Quill!" Ronan growled, softly shaking Peter's head. He knew that was one of the worst things he could do right now, but Ronan's rational thought had temporarily left him. His heart hammered in his chest, something he was not familiar with. He hadn't felt this since he was a child. Hadn't felt this… fear before.

He couldn't lose Peter.

Taking a shaky breath, Ronan was about to call out again when Peter's brow furrowed, eyes fluttering open. Ronan watched as blue eyes came to focus on him.

"Ro, hey, wha—" The words died in Peter's throat as Ronan pulled him in for a kiss. It was slow, tender; something that wasn't often associated with Ronan, but Peter felt it as he kissed Ronan back.

Peter leaned back, breaking the kiss. "Thanks for that. What was that for? I mean aside from because I'm awesome and your boyfriend and…"

"Shut up," Ronan said hoarsely.

The tone in Ronan's voice instead of his actual words was enough to shut Peter up for good. He'd never heard him sound like that before. Like he'd been scared. But Ronan couldn't get scared, right? It wasn't in his DNA. It wasn't the way Kree warriors were trained to be.

"Ronan, what's wrong?" Peter reached up with both hands, gripping the Kree's wrists.

"I—Nothing. Nothing is wrong. The repairs are done, it is time to leave." Ronan said, putting his warrior persona back on.

"Bullshit. Ronan, what happened? Are we under attack again? I can fight, honestly. I'm sore as fuck, but I can still fight!" Peter let go of Ronan's wrist reaching over to his holster belt with his blasters lying next to him on the floor. Blue fingers stopped him, holding his hand still.

"No, there is no enemy here or for miles." Ronan quietly said.

"Then what? It looks like you saw a ghost!" When Ronan didn't answer Peter got excited. "D-did you see a ghost? Because dude, I've always wanted to see a ghost ever since I was a kid. I used to love watching Polterg—"

"You were unconscious again."

Peter almost missed the words. "I—what?" This was confusing him. He was unconscious again or fell asleep. He wasn't sure, all he knew was that he felt tired and needed to close his eyes. He didn't have to be a doctor to know he at least had a concussion from the fall. The way Ronan was acting was unnerving. "Oh, yeah, I just felt super tired all of a sudden and needed to close my eyes. No biggie."

Ronan gave Peter a hard look. "Inform me next time you feel the urge to ‘close your eyes.'"

"Um, sure, I guess I could do that. You're acting really weird right now. You okay?"

"I am fine. We should leave now." Ronan made a move to get up when suddenly Peter gripped his wrist, hard.

"Holy shit," he whispered. Peter's brain really was mush right now and he felt stupid that it took him this long to connect the dots. "You were scared."

"I do not under—"

"Ronan. You were scared." The amount of emotions that was battering around in Peter's chest right now was incredible. Ronan. Ronan the Accuser no less had been scared that he couldn't wake Peter up.

Purple eyes avoided Peter's gaze. Ronan's jaw was set in a hard line as he waged an internal battle. As a young child, he was taught that fear led to weakness, and weakness meant that you would lose. But he didn't want to lose Peter.

"Ro?"

Ronan shut his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Yes."

"Yeah?"

"I—I was concerned that something more was wrong and you would not wake up," Ronan said, still not meeting Peter's eyes.

"That's good!" Peter smiled. Reaching up he touched Ronan on the cheek, turning his head to face him.

Ronan frowned. Peter smiled.

"It's good to feel these things, even if they are shitty," Peter said softly. "Trust me, I ran from a lot of feelings for a long time, but in the end, they got the better of me." The memories of Meredith Quill, his mother, flooded his mind. He smiled to himself, remembering her and the way that he had reacted when they parted. It would still hurt until the day he died, but every day hurt a tiny bit less.

"It's not…something I am used to," Ronan said flatly. He looked down, ashamed at this admission.

"Dude, I can't blame you. After all the magic Kree-Aid and Be-the-best-Kree-you-can-be boot camp they feed you as kids, it's a wonder you aren't in a padded cell now."

Ronan turned back up at Peter, a hard, stony look on his features. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Um… I mean…" Peter swallowed a bit nervously.

"I will allow that comment to slide due to your head injury."

"Thanks, babe," Peter, leaned forward and rested his forehead against Ronan's. The two of them remained still, listening to the silence around them. "I know it's hard for you," Peter whispered after a few moments, "and that you are at constant war with yourself, but what I just saw was one of the most beautiful things you ever gave me."

Neither of them moving, Peter saw Ronan's bottom lip pout as he frowned at his lover's statement.

"My distress was beautiful to you?" Ronan asked, confused that Peter would find something like that beautiful. Ronan was great at many things, but the full range of emotions was a bit of a mystery to him. Kinda like Peter and his past relationships with women.

"No, no, no." Peter drew back to look Ronan in the eyes, their noses a couple of inches apart. "Your concern behind it, your love for me. I know you love me and I love you, but to see you actually display it is…" Peter trailed off, unable to find the right words.

"Something I do not do often," Ronan finished for him.

"Yeah, something rare, but when it happens it's pretty much one of the best things that have and will ever happen to me. You may not wear your heart on your sleeve, Ro, but I wouldn't have you any other way." He looked down at his lap, a slight flush spreading over his cheeks as he admitted this.

All Ronan could do was keep kneeling there in silence. Trying to process the words. To know Peter truly valued him as he was and not who he could or couldn't be was utterly alien to him. His entire life was to be better than the best, to become Hala's ultimate champion and protector. No matter the cost to him or anything else.

"I—" But Peter was cut off as Ronan's lips met his in another slow, sensual kiss. The feelings behind Ronan's lips as they softly caressed his, spoke more than words could have. Peter hoped he was doing as good as a job returning those feelings as he brushed his tongue along Ronan's bottom lip. He was also glad Ronan's war paint was kiss proof like his past girlfriend's lipstick. Otherwise, he'd come away looking like a clown every time they made out when Ronan wore it.

They spent several slow, long moments like this, breaking shortly for breath. Peter wrapped his arms around Ronan's shoulders.

Ronan gently placed his hands on Peter's sides, holding the Terran in place. He would do the work for Peter. All Peter had to do was relax.

And relax Peter did. The feeling of those strong hands that could render countless enemies to dust felt so tender and careful on his skin was beyond wonderful. The pain and tension he was feeling moments ago seemed to lessen under Ronan's touch. The warmth grew inside Peter as Ronan kissed him, slowly rubbing his sides with the palms of his hands.

_Touch me everywhere._

With that thought, Peter felt his cock begin to swell with interest.

"Ro," Peter broke apart to speak, panting softly. Ronan's eyes glittered darkly in a predatory way. Peter knew that look extremely well. "You gotta stop or I'll— Ohhhh, fuck." Ronan palmed his growing erection through his pants. Peter tipped his head back, taking a deep breath.

"Or you will what?" Ronan asked, his voice low and rumbly. That tone immediately made Peter's cock harden more.

"I'll get… hard." Peter swallowed, looking at Ronan.

"I think it's a little late for that." Ronan squeezed slightly, eliciting a slight gasp from Peter.

"Y-yeah, it is."

Slowly, Ronan guided Peter to rest against the wall of the ship. Trailing his fingers from Peter's side down to his thighs.

Peter shivered, but not from pain.

Ronan placed his hands on the inner side of Peter's thighs and pushed them apart so that he could move right up to him and have better access. "Rest, Peter, and do not move. Let me show you how I feel." Ronan's voice was low, sensual, full of seduction. Peter had never heard Ronan speak words like this before. His head barely had time to register them as his cock continued to harden.

Ronan's lips were slow, sensual, and tender as they began at Peter's lips, along his jaw, and down his neck. All Peter could do was rest his head back against the ship's walls and feel all these delicious sensations. His body hurt but was also aroused, and that combination was a delicious cocktail of sensations that Peter never quite felt before. Was this what BDSM felt like? If so he may have to have a talk with Ronan.

Cloth ripping brought Peter's focus back to the present. Ronan had torn the front of his shirt open. "Hey, man," Peter complained.

"The shirt was ruined anyway," Ronan growled, daring Peter to deny him.

Peter didn't miss the hint. "Okay, yeah, point taken."

Nodding, Ronan picked up his trail of kisses down Peter's neck and over his collarbone. As Ronan moved lower he took special care to not come in contact with the large bruise forming on Peter's chest. Just brushing his lips against it caused Peter to take a sharp breath from his tender skin being touched. Ronan had never been this tender and careful with Peter's before, but knowing that Peter was in discomfort, he wanted to take special care. He wanted to show Peter how much he meant to him.

Taking Peter's right nipple between his lips, he sucked on it, grazing his teeth over the sensitive nub.

"Yeah…" Peter breathed out in approval.

Ronan sucked on it harder, making sure it was nice and sensitive, then switched to the other nipple to give it the same treatment.

 

 

Peter watched Ronan do his work through lowered lashes. Licking his swollen lips, he felt as if he were in a dream. Maybe he was. Maybe he was in some sort of coma and this was the way his brain was healing itself. Heh, naturally his brain would involve this. But coma or not, he was a bit disappointed when Ronan stopped his attention on his nipples. The thought of where Ronan would soon apply his attention made Peter's hard cock ache. Seconds later that ache became tenfold as Ronan's hands unbuckled and unzipped Peter's pants. Instinctively Peter widened his legs, knowing Ronan would want as much access as he could get.

A dark smile appeared on Ronan's lips in approval at Peter's movement. That delicious look threatened to make Peter moan out loud as Ronan freed his aching cock from his pants. Flushed dark and rigid, Peter's cock was at full attention as Ronan gripped the base to position it just right. A drop of pre-cum collected at the slit. Ronan ran a thumb over it, spreading it over the tip of the engorged head of Peter's cock.

"Oh fuck yes," Peter swore softly. The pad of Ronan's thumb pressed down, sending small shocks of pleasure through his cock and up his abdomen.

Then Ronan lowered his head and flicked his tongue over the slit, taking more pre-cum that Peter was giving.

"Oh, god," Peter breathed. He looked at Ronan's dark tongue lap at the pre-cum and almost came then and there. This was one of the best things he'd ever seen and he wanted it burned into his head for eternity. Hell, even put it on his gravestone, he didn't care. The sight of Ronan about to go down on him was beyond anything. Ronan never used to give Peter head but over the course of the relationship he had opened his heart to Peter's, willing to return the favour. Of course, Peter always loved sucking on Ronan's amazing cock and was never left without being fully satisfied when they made love, but to get something like this in return was so, so good.

Blue with black lips wrapped around the engorged head and began to suck. Peter let out a low moan as Ronan began his skilful and sensual work. Ronan was a natural at sucking cocks, Peter had said so many times, but it was a skill Ronan had sadly never put much credit in.

As Ronan sucked and licked Peter's cock, Peter moaned and lightly moved his hips up and down. His mobility was limited due to his injuries, but he needed to do this. Placing a hand on the side of Ronan's head, Peter was met with a dark look and a hard suck. Ronan's cheeks hollowed beautifully when he did.

"Oooh, yeah. God this is so fucking sexy. You look so fucking sexy." Peter breathed.

Ronan didn't reply, instead, he worked his way down to the base, cupping Peter's balls as he did so, rolling them between long blue fingers, squeezing. Ronan continued his assault on Peter's cock for a few more minutes before Peter was panting and groaning loudly. Peter was about to come and they both knew it.

"Ro," Peter gasped. He rubbed his hand along the side of Ronan's head.

Ronan pulled back, a thin thread of pre-cum clinging to his lip and still connected to his cock, hung between them. Peter's brain almost short-circuited and exploded right there. Okay, maybe he wasn't in a coma, maybe he was dead. If he were dead and this was heaven then this was fucking fine by him.

"Yes?" Ronan licked his lip.

"I'm about to come."

"I know, Peter. Why did you stop me?"

He was actually going to take Peter's load in his mouth. Ronan had only had done that twice before in their relationship and as much as Peter wanted it to happen again right now he needed something else.

"I ache," Peter began. "No, no, not like that," Peter laughed breathily as worry sharpened Ronan's features. "No, I ache for you… here." Peter widened his legs even more and slipped his hand down past his abdomen, hard and needy cock, to his ass. He rubbed his fingers over his perineum down to his needy hole.

"Are you sure?" Ronan sounded surprised. "You are still injured after all and I don't want to cause you—"

"Babe," Peter smiled, "I need you in me. I need to feel that fucking sweet cock of yours inside me or I may go insane."

"I do not think it's wise," Ronan frowned.

"Trust me, would you? I'm hurt, but I'm still standing. I'm a big boy, I can handle some Kree lovin' no matter what shape I'm in."

Ronan's own erection was hard and ready, begging to be freed from his pants. While his mind told him no, his cock said yes. He was still a male Kree after all and Peter had awoken the most sexual side of Ronan that he kept suppressed all his life. He had a lot to make up for. Watching Peter's fingers rub between his thighs made the decision for him.

"Stand," Ronan commanded, his voice thick and deep with lust.

"Absolutely," Peter grinned. Even though he didn't have the usual bounce in his step when he was getting ready for Ronan to fuck him, he didn't waste any time getting to his feet and discarding his pants. His ribs and most of his body complained, but the need in his cock and ass dulled the pain. He was sure he would pay for it later, but right now he didn't care.

"Turn around, hands on the wall," Ronan crooned. He quickly stripped the bulkiest gear from his body so as not to cause Peter any pain with their friction on his sensitive skin.

"Yes, boss." Peter did as he was told and turned around, placing his palms flat on the wall of the ship. Without any command from Ronan he spread his legs apart and stuck his ass out for better access.

Now stripped to his basic underclothes and leather pants, Ronan leaned in, dropping a kiss to the back of Peter's neck. "Promise me you will tell me if I cause you too much pain."

"You won't."

"Peter," Ronan's voice was stern as he stepped away, "you will tell me."

"Alright, alright." Peter let out a huff of breath, "I just need you."

"As do I," Ronan murmured. He began to unbuckle his pants.

Peter looked over his shoulder, watching as Ronan's beautiful blue hands undid his pants, revealing his own erection. That was a sight Peter would never tire of. Flushed a deep, dark purple, the head of Ronan's cock was already slick with a liberal amount of pre-cum that also acted as a natural lubricant. Peter always thanked every god in the universe that the Ronan was lube included.

"Hold still." Ronan pressed the head of his cock to the entrance of Peter's ass and slowly moved it up and down, coating the outside of Peter's hole. When there was a good amount, he took a long finger and began working it inside the rim to open Peter up.

"Yeah…" Peter sighed, the feeling of Ronan's finger entering him sent pleasant shivers down his spine. His eyes shut as Ronan worked his finger in and out slowly, then added a second.

Peter began rocking his hips back and forth, but Ronan was quick to still him with a strong hand on his hip. "No, you will stand and take this."

"Mmm, what?" Peter asked dreamily.

Ronan withdrew his fingers and replaced the head of his cock against Peter's entrance. "Do not move."

"Okay," Peter whispered, mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen. As Ronan pressed forward, breaching his entrance, Peter sucked in a breath. His brows furrowed in pain as the sudden intake of oxygen in his lungs pressed against his broken ribs. Ronan stopped pushing inside of Peter and was about to pull out when Peter shook his head.

"No, do it." Opening his eyes, Peter looked over his shoulder at Ronan. "Please," he whispered.

Ronan studied Peter for a few moments and knew he was telling the truth. He began to push in slowly, the head of his cock now past Peter's entrance. He sank in, inch by inch until he bottomed out.

"Oh fuck," Peter moaned. The feeling of Ronan buried inside him, stretching him so erotically, would never get old.

Ronan kept still, letting Peter adjust, and then placed his hands on Peter's hips. "Now hold still." He began pulling out until the head was the only thing left in and then sank back into Peter, feeling his ass accept Ronan's thick and hard cock with greedy need.

Peter moaned louder as Ronan took long, slow strokes, in and out. It was rare that their lovemaking was this slow and sensual. Usually, Peter was begging for Ronan to fuck his ass good and hard, wanting to feel well used by his Kree lover. But this felt so good, so amazing, and so right for the both of them.

"Ahh, ahh," Peter breathed, his fingers trying to dig into the hard metal of the side of the ship. As Ronan fucked him, Peter felt the pressure build up inside. Drops of pre-cum ran down his rigid length, dripping onto his boots.

Thrusting faster and harder, Ronan picked up the pace, his need to come beginning to outweigh the need for keeping Peter relatively pain-free. Neither seemed to mind.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," Peter groaned with each thrust.

Ronan obliged, speeding up the pace, gripping Peter harder. He wouldn't last long either.

On one particularly hard thrust, Peter cried out as pain flared in his chest, adding to that pool of heat about to burst in his core. "Ro. Oh god, Ronan." He needed to come so badly.

A large hand suddenly wrapped around Peter's cock and began to stroke.

"FUCK!" Peter gasped.

"Come for me, Peter," Ronan growled deeply, thrusting harder. He began to rub his thumb along the slit of the slick cockhead.

"I—OH, FUUUCK!" Peter sobbed loudly as the pressure inside him reached its limit, his orgasm erupting through him. Warm spurts of come flowed out, slicking his throbbing cock as Ronan stroked it. His ass clenched around Ronan's thickness inside him, begging for Ronan to fill him.

"Good!" Ronan grunted, speeding up. He thrust in one last time and left himself go, filling Peter with his own spend.

Peter stood panting, the general floaty feeling of post orgasm starting to replace the intense pleasure he felt moments ago.

They both stood there, neither moving, enjoying the feeling of their lovemaking.

After a few moments, Ronan seemed to come to his senses. "How do you feel?"

"Fucking awesome," Peter's voice was hoarse from all his vocal approval of Ronan and what Ronan's cock was doing to him.

"Truly, Peter," Ronan asked. Letting go of Peter's cock, he gently pulled out of Peter, leaving him achingly empty.

Peter began to straighten himself, his muscles protesting. He winced and hoped that Ronan hadn't seen it, but he did. He turned to see a very frowny/pouty Ronan staring hard at him.

"Really, I'm okay," Peter assured him. "I'm better than okay." It was the truth. His boyfriend had just fucked him everything was brilliant.

Ronan was about to protest but Peter shut him up with a kiss. "Thank you."

"There is nothing to thank me for," Ronan sounded puzzled.

"Yeah, there is." Peter pressed another quick kiss to Ronan's lips. "You showed me something of yourself that I don't think anyone, including yourself, has seen in a very long time."

The internal battle that Ronan was forced to learn as a child threatened to leap up and deny this with all its might. Through sheer force of will, he pushed those feelings aside for the moment. Nodding his head slightly, he accepted Peter's gratitude. "Then you are welcome," he said quietly.

"Good," Peter smiled, his heart filling with pride. He knew how hard this must be for Ronan to admit. "How ‘bout we blow this pop stand?"

Ronan frowned in confusion.

"Just an Earth idiom." He glanced down to his strewn clothes on the floor. "Hey, Ro, think you could help me get my clothes on? If I bend over I'll probably puke."

Sighing with exasperated amusement, Ronan helped Peter get dressed. When he was done, Ronan gently wrapped an arm around Peter's midsection and helped him walk over to one of the pilots' chairs in the ship. As Peter settled in, he smiled to himself.

"What?" Ronan inquired as he activated the necessary equipment to power up the ship.

"Oh, just thinking about how hot you'd be in a cute little nurse's outfit."

Ronan's eyes narrowed. While he didn't know everything about the popular culture of Terra, he'd had heard Peter talk about some of the ridiculous ways that Terran's like to play in the bedroom. Dressing as a nurse was somehow a turn on for a lot of them.

"Hey, Ro, once I get checked out do you want to play nurse and patient? I'll be the patient and you'd—"

"No."

"Aw, c'mon man, imagine you in a sexy tight nurses outfit, and me naked and ready to be taken care of." Peter waggled his eyebrows, his expression playful.

Ronan's eye's narrowed even more. He put his hands on the ship's steering, guiding it up off the ground.

"Please? I'll let you give me a full prostate exAAAAAAHHH-OH MY GOD!" Peter was thrown back in his seat as the ship jerked forward at full speed. Pain flared in his side as his ribs protested against the sudden impact. "Warn a guy, next time, will ya?"

Ronan smirked, letting his silence speak for him.

"Message received," Peter grumbled. "No Naughty Night Nurse for me."

"No, but once you heal you will be subjected to many ‘examinations'," Ronan's deep voice darkened in all the right ways with his promise.

"I can't wait," Peter grinned widely.

Maybe he should get injured more often...just a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to those without an AO3 account who want to comment, but due to internet trolls, I must disable anonymous commenting for this pairing.


End file.
